


your mighty words astound me

by burnsides



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, no angst folks all good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsides/pseuds/burnsides
Summary: Magnus is clumsy and uncomfortable and tripping over everything, and he just can't stop staring at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want them Happy

Magnus tries again. 

"I just - you're so, fuck."

Julia laughs, and his whole body is filled with light, suddenly.

"Come on, you can do better than that, big boy."

She's holding both of his hands, beaming up at him. Soft and wonderful. Her dark hair is pulled behind a red bandanna, and it's the color of earth, and his brain stutters again, and again. He tries to refocus, inhale, stare at their hands instead of her face, her dark palms pressed up against his.

"It's so hard, I can't help it, like, Jesus, I must be the worst boyfriend -"

"You're a WONDERFUL, boyfriend, Magnus, and if you don't want to do this, nobody is making you."

Magnus tries again. He looks at her eyes, and they're auburn, tree bark against a golden sunrise, and he swears to God he parts his lips to talk but he ends up kissing her instead, melting under those eyes. Julia grins against his mouth, and pushes him back.

"That's not words, Magnus."

"It's your fault! You wicked temptress! You've tricked my heart yet again!"

"You're avoiding this! You said you wanted to 'tell me how you feel', or something, and I'm going to stand here and wait until you do just that. You wanted to do this, so we're going to do this."

Magnus laughs, because Julia dropped her voice about twenty octaves when she was quoting him, and it makes him want to kiss her. Everything makes him want to kiss her. He knows that she's only teasing him, pushing him to go forward like always.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I got it now." He closes his eyes. Focus, refocus. He looks at her, and it's hard to look and hard to look away, and she's smiling expectantly at him. His head is full of color, paint strokes, a kaleidoscope of feelings he can't say. Magnus is clumsy and uncomfortable and tripping over everything, and he just can't stop staring at her. 

Magnus starts slow, tracing his fingers over hers. He's so calloused compared to her. Rough around the edges. Hard to hold.

"You are," he breathes. He breathes. "The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Julia looks at him, golden eyes, dark skin, soft against the sun. The most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"I have never - met anyone like you, not ever. I've never seen someone like you. You make me feel like - the sun." He's stuttering, and he's so slow, but he's getting there. He's getting there, and she's looking at him.

"You're so good. You're so wonderful, and good, and a thousand things, and sometimes it feels like compared to you I'm like, six things. Six and a half things. But not in a bad way, it's like, you make me want to be better. You make me want to, do shit."

Julia laughs again, but it's quieter, and Magnus wants to pick her up in his big arms and swing her around, but he doesn't, not now. He breathes.

"I didn't think people like you existed. You make everything, fade back. Fade into the background. Everything is softer and better when you're around, it's, I don't know. I don't know how to describe it. I didn't ever think that you could ever, not in a million years, I never thought you could like someone like me."

He feels not quite here, but not in a bad way, not in the way that happens too often, where he feels like he's untethered, gone. It's different because she's here. She touches his arms, grounding him. 

"I'm so - I'm so in love with you. I love you more than anything. Anything, anything." 

Julia kisses him, then, and Magnus gets lost for a minute, pressing his palms to her face.

"You're cosmic," he says once they part. "I'd give you the moon, Jules." She kisses him again, and again, and this time he lifts her off her feet and spins her around. Julia laughs, and it lights him up, from the inside out, and the sun is in her eyes, in Julia. His brain stutters, but she is still here, and they are still there, together.


End file.
